A kidnapping,a bloodsucking tree,and a real bad OC
by themagnificentsupershay
Summary: An old enemy of Hiei's kidnaps our heroes' loved ones. How and why did this happen?How do our heroes deal with it? How and why did I include a bloodsucking tree? Why am I asking YOU these questions? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Warning  
  
"This is Li. We have reason to believe he is employed by a very powerful organization. His motives are currently unknown, but they involve you, and we don't think he wants to invite you over for tea. He's very dangerous if he catches you off guard. Be on the lookout for him, he's probably out for blood."  
Botan displayed the photo of a dark skinned child wearing a baseball cap tipped low over the face. The picture was dark and the child's gender would have been indefinite had Botan not referred to him as "he". The features were fair but did not favor either gender. Yuusuke burst into hysterical laughter. "A twelve year old is out to kill us! Oooh I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my little sneakers! Hahahahahaha!"  
"I'm not kidding! He's really dangerous!" Botan said.  
"Whatever. I could take that guy sleepwalking."  
  
Car exhaust. People. Heat. Bicycles whizzed by. Ice cream melted. Schoolgirls laughed. Mothers walking by scolded their children for staring at her. But that was okay, she was used to it. All of it. Being ignored and gawked at, being invisible and yet, the most attention attracting object on the street. "Who's that?" "A tourist, I think." "Is that a guy or a girl?" Schoolgirls momentarily stopped their giggling in order to get a better look. Comments like that didn't bother Li. She wasn't here to soak up the culture and she was not a tourist. She was here on business. Not just some overseas business conference. No, real business. Dangerous business. She had plans to carry out, very dangerous plans. "Hey Keiko, hurry up!" 'Keiko'. A very important name on her agenda. Speaking of which looked something like this:  
  
Find: "The Great Urameshi's" girlfriend (Keiko) Youko Kurama's mother (Ms. Minamino) The Hiei's sister ( Yukina) The big ugly one's sister (Shizuru) "The Great Urameshi's" mother (Atsuko) in case he's dumped his girl  
Easy enough. All she had to do was go to the school and ask about Keiko. Keiko would want to know where to find Shizuru and Atsuko, as well as Ms.Minamino and at least one of them would know where to find Yukina.  
Simple. She could lure the Reikai Tantei anywhere she pleased by kidnapping these ladies.  
  
Why she needed to trap the Reikai Tantei was a much more complicated matter. It was so long ago now; she'd been about thirteen. She was a hanyou, a dirty-blooded half-breed. To pay for the crimes of her demon father she was taken from the Ningenkai by the organization her father had betrayed. She was to work for them for eternity as their indestructible servant, never to die or age until released from their service. She had been in with the organization as long as she could remember because they erased her memories and trained her in the ruthless art of assassination. Her tasks were mostly assassinations. Always big obnoxious men who had it coming to them anyways. But recently she'd been ordered to take out whole villages, women, children and all. She had a reputation for being a merciless killer, thought by most to have no emotions, however the recent change in victims was not at all enjoyable to her. The harshness of this life made her decide it might be time for a lifestyle change.  
"You may be half demon, but I suppose your half human too. No girl of mortal blood could efficiently do the jobs that need to be done lately, so I have a proposal for you..."  
Her boss spoke with her one day. The organization had felt threatened by the Urameshi Team, so he'd given her a test. If she could kill them without using her own strength, he'd set her free. Free to love, free to explore, free to enjoy her power any way she pleased.  
  
Why she needed to trap the Reikai Tantei was a much more complicated matter. It was so long ago now; she'd been about thirteen. She was a hanyou, a dirty-blooded half-breed. To pay for the crimes of her demon father she was taken from the Ningenkai by the organization her father had betrayed. She was to work for them for eternity as their indestructible servant, never to die or age until released from their service. She had been in with the organization as long as she could remember because they erased her memories and trained her in the ruthless art of assassination. Her tasks were mostly assassinations. Always big obnoxious men who had it coming to them anyways. But recently she'd been ordered to take out whole villages, women, children and all. She had a reputation for being a merciless killer, thought by most to have no emotions, however the recent change in victims was not at all enjoyable to her. The harshness of this life made her decide it might be time for a lifestyle change.  
"You may be half demon, but I suppose your half human too. No girl of mortal blood could efficiently do the jobs that need to be done lately, so I have a proposal for you..."  
Her boss spoke with her one day. The organization had felt threatened by the Urameshi Team, so he'd given her a test. If she could kill them without using her own strength, he'd set her free. Free to love, free to explore, free to enjoy her power any way she pleased.  
Yuusuke stood in front of the crowded movie theatre with a puzzled frown. Keiko promised she'd be there twenty minutes ago. It wasn't like her to be late; she was never late. Keiko was pretty much perfect. Punctuality was one quality from the really long list of qualities that made her so.  
"Maybe she's trying to get me back for that time I forgot I was supposed to meet her here. But that was so long ago." Yuusuke's irritation gave away to concern, which gave away to fear, as Keiko became thirty minutes and then an hour late. His spirit detective watch began to beep. He pulled it out to see Botan's panic stricken face. "Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Ms.Minamino have been kidnapped! You have to hurry. It's Li. He says he's going to kill them all if you don't get to them within an hour! He's leaving a spirit signal behind him. Use you compass to track him down when you get to the Makai!"  
Terror, disbelief, and adrenaline fueled Yuusuke as he sprinted down a dark street. He must have run over several people in the horrified dash. A sword swung out from an alley he almost passed right before his face. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you even know where you're going?"  
  
East  
Hiei lowered his sword and sheathed it. 'Stupid boy' he thought. He and Kurama and Kuwabara stood in the grimy alley around a gaping a hole glowing with green luminance, the portal to the Makai. No words were spoken; they rushed into the portal without the slightest hesitation. They landed on a suspiciously quiet plain. Hiei immediately turned east. The air was far too still and quiet while he gazed off at the rising moon. He sensed a malicious presence there, almost mischievous. Surely only a demon could produce such a prescience, a very powerful demon. It had to be Li. There was no question about it. Li would pay dearly for stealing his sister, regardless of how powerful he was. Li would die a horrible death indeed. Hiei was trembling with rage and could control himself no longer. He spoke one word before he let himself go, almost drawn by the power he sensed so far away. "East" He took off much too fast for any of his companions to see. All that he left behind to hint his departure were the waves in the grass rippling violently behind him. The rest of the Reikai Tantei had no choice but to follow before the trail had vanished.  
  
Apology  
  
"Why are you doing this? Let us go!" Keiko ordered Li in an urgent whisper as she struggled with the rope binding her wrists. "You must understand by now Keiko, your boyfriend and his friends have made a whole lot of enemies, and the most efficient way to eliminate an enemy is through his weaknesses. That's where you guys come in. It's nothing personal." Precious explained casually still gazing out at the plains as if waiting for something. Her lips curled in a mischievous smile. "They'll be arriving shortly."  
Keiko's stomach gave a sickening lurch as she realized what would happen. Yuusuke would come for her and set off the sleeping trap and she would have to sit there and watch him die. Tears sparkled in her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Li spoke again. "Look, I know you think this is very unfair right now and that I'm a horrible person, but it has to be this way. If the Reikai Tantei doesn't die tonight, then I'll just have to kill a lot more people instead. I don't have a choice in this. After it's over I promise I won't kill you. Heck, I'll even wipe out your memories so you won't have to live with the grief. All I can offer you right now, Keiko, are my deepest apologies."  
  
Wind blew his scarlet hair into his face, but he could still see it, a formidable gnarled tree in the distance. Hiei was getting close to it now; Kurama could feel his youki burning madly. He also felt another ki in the distance.  
"It must be Li." He whispered his thoughts unaware that he was doing so. Simple. If Hiei hadn't killed Li by the time the rest of them got there it would be four against one, but something didn't feel right. He stopped.  
"What's wrong Kurama?" Yuusuke inquired breathlessly. They'd been running for a while now. He didn't answer; he was too deep in thought. 'They should be able to see Hiei by now. Why don't they call out?' he thought. 'I've seen that tree somewhere before.... What was it again? Oh no. It's some kind of carnivorous plant. What manner of carnivorous plant would he choose for an ambush? What could he be planning? Wait! That's a sleeping trap! Hiei will be sure to scream at him when he gets there!'  
Kurama, still ignoring Yuusuke's question, used telepathy to warn Hiei but he wouldn't respond. "Yuusuke, that tree is a sleeping trap. No matter what do not raise your voice or... let's not think about that for now. Just hurry!" Kurama began running again abruptly. Emerald eyes burned brighter with desperation than the stars themselves. 


	2. Flashback

Flashback  
  
Hiei approached the tree and unsheathed his sword, making sure it swished out its hilt loudly enough as if to announce his presence. A dark figure alighted from one of the highest boughs to face him. Startling silver eyes and a bright grin greeted him. "Good evening, Hiei." The kidnapper said in a low voice, almost an excited whisper.  
  
"You look way too happy to see me. Where is Yukina?" The kidnapper made an expression of mock disappointment. "Don't you remember me? We had so much fun..." Her face became suddenly familiar to him. It had been the strangest fight he could remember having. He had been on an assassination mission that night and he was on his way to the village where his target should be sleeping. When he came to the bridge he found someone with her hands shoved in her pockets looking bored. She looked up at him and smiled the exact same smile his sister's kidnapper was wearing a few seconds ago, and she said a simple greeting. "Good afternoon. It's a beautiful night, eh?" she skipped over to the entrance of the bridge, directly in front of Hiei's path. "Get out of my way." Hiei commanded. She was just an irritating little girl, not even the slightest hint of a youki. "Please stay and talk with me for a while, I'm really bored." She pleaded.  
  
"Get out of my way, NOW!" she pouted. "That's not very polite of you." Hiei unsheathed his sword, it was really a shame to have to kill a cute little girl, however she'd had her chance. But then her eyes flashed hinting a sudden change in attitude. "Move now or die!" He warned. "I am afraid I cannot let you pass."  
  
Lightning  
  
Suddenly all his senses seemed to have gone crazy. All he could see was a horrible sound that reminded him of air being ripped. Worst of all his entire body was coursing with excruciating pain. He was reduced to writhing in pain on the ground. 'What was that'? His head hurt so bad he could barely hear himself think. "That was lightning. Please leave or we can have a nice little chat, or else I'll have to show you worse than that." She was still smiling the same childish smile. "Or are you going to stay and play with me?" He assumed an offensive fighting stance. "I have no time for play, but I will punish you!" His first attack should have beheaded her, however she dodged somehow and he'd only managed to cut off her long, dark ponytail. She gasped and watched it fall to the ground. Her next action thoroughly amused him, but this feeling would be short lived. In one fluid motion she pulled from one of her pockets a large gleaming dagger and assumed a defensive stance. "Only licensed cosmetologists should give haircuts!" Hiei snickered, was she really going to attack the greatest swordsman in the Makai with an oversized kitchen knife? "Don't make me laugh." "If I wanted to do that your sides would have split by now." "We'll see whose sides are split!" He attacked gain and she barely dodged it. Now the side of her shirt was cut cleanly open revealing the soft tan skin beneath.  
  
Hiei of a Thousand Eyes  
  
She was fast, but not as fast as he. The fight kept her on the defensive side for some time as she could hardly evade his swift attacks. 'Close combat should be a disadvantage for such a long sword, but I better slow him down a bit before I get any closer.' She thought Hiei flitted to a nearby tree to avoid a laser like beam. "Impressive, for a little girl. But you'll have to do a better to defeat me. Don't you know who I am?"  
  
"Of course I've been dying to meet you Hiei."  
"Then die you will!" Hiei ripped the bandana covering his Jagan from his head revealing a gleaming purple eye. "Oh my! I didn't hear about that. You might wanna keep that covered up!" Glowing red energy rings wrapped her body and lifted her into the air above Hiei who was now very, very green. 'Helpless! I get the feeling this is one of those days I'll wish I could die.' she thought. 'There's no telling how long he'll keep me here.' Her mind raced and for the first tine her expression became apprehensive. 'Did he just turn green?' Hiei leaped and hung in the air a few feet from precious and removed his cloak. A hundred glinting eyes stared out of sickening green flesh. "Consider yourself lucky I don't have time to make this slow and painful."  
His opponent never found out what he did have time to do as her fear had given her rather unstable spirit energy a boost causing it to completely destroy Hiei's energy rings. She fell to the ground but Hiei had flown down and had gotten there before her.  
  
Tantrum  
  
The abrupt meeting of her face with the dirt seemed to have triggered her temper a bit. She darted at Hiei and burst into a string of furious attacks slicing across his green skin several savagely at the glaring eyes. She left Hiei with no choice but to use a fire attack. He thrust his palm forward into her gut and shot a pillar of fire through her stomach. A bloodcurdling shriek was heard throughout the forest. Hiei grinned; he'd always loved the sound of death shrieks. His victim dropped to her knees with a gaping hole in her stomach, but there was something wrong, she was still moving. When he looked closer he was horrified to see bone, organs, and flesh regenerating. She looked up at him with pure fury burning in cold silver eyes. Her hand was clutched the burned hole in her shirt. "You just ruined my favorite shirt. That makes me angry. Do you know what happens when I get angry?" Before he could answer or figure out what was going on he felt himself blown backwards by a huge explosion. His head rang with the noise, and the girl was screaming and cursing something awful at him. In addition to the blast he felt his opponents fury all around him somehow. Had the attack been triggered by emotion? Whatever caused it, the explosion left him on his back. He heard her rise to her feet, but he was too badly injured to get up himself.  
"If you hadn't been so mean to me, I wouldn't have had a temper tantrum. I was only supposed to delay you a few minutes anyways."  
"Delay me!" He struggled to his feet and looked across the crevice that separated the forest from the village where his target. "There's no trying to get there now. Someone has tipped Karasu off about you. I was just 'sposed to delay you while the messenger got to him and woke him up so he could get out. He should be long gone now." She giggled. "And so am I. Buh-bye!" She skipped off into the darkness of the forest. Hiei dropped back to his knees; she'd purposely stabbed and slashed every eye on his green body she could get at. The agony was unbearable. He shifted out of his Majin form. The encounter was just now making sense. Someone had tipped off Karasu that he was coming to kill him and sent the girl to distract him while he escaped. With this thought he passed out from pain and blood loss. 


	3. evil mutant flowers!

(End of Flash Back)  
  
"If you wanted a rematch you should have left Yukina out of it!" Hiei whispered in a hushed yet angry voice. He had heard Kurama's warning but he had been too focused on getting to Yukina to respond. "I don't intend to fight you. I didn't last time either. You started it." Li said calmly. "I'll finish it if you don't tell me where Yukina is!" She smirked and pointed upwards before leaping with a speed that nearly matched Hiei's to the high branch she had descended from. Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara approached the tree and were staring up at the kidnapper. She used telepathy to speak to them from her lofty perch. After seizing Keiko's hair tightly in her fist to pull back her head (with much resistance on Keiko's part) she placed a familiar pocketknife at her throat. Each spirit detective heard in his head, "No one moves or honey here gets it."  
Yuusuke was at a loss at what to do. For the first time in his life he felt absolutely helpless. If he shot Li with a spirit gun he might kill Keiko too. There was no way he could get to that tree in time to save her. Their eyes met. Keiko's were filled with horror and tears. He had to do something. Not knowing exactly what he was about to do he made a dash at the tree. Li made a big production of the shocking motion of her knife across Keiko's throat. She was careful to make sure to pull the knife about a millimeter away from Keiko's neck creating the half a second illusion that she had slit her throat. Half a second was more than enough to set her deadly plan into motion and tear Yuusuke's soul apart.  
"KEIKO!!!!" he bellowed, terrified that he'd lost his best friend in the world, only to realize something even scarier, he had been tricked, manipulated like some kind of puppet, and now they would all pay for his out-of-control emotions. "You IDIOT!!" Hiei snarled. There was a deep rumbling noise, Hiei was the first to act. He attempted to level the tree by slashing at it with his Katana, but it simply bounced off the impossibly hard bark. Before he'd had time to try again a root burst out of the earth to seize him. Yuusuke had already been caught by one of the trees horrendous appendages and was struggling desperately. Kurama had given up trying to manipulate the plant. It was out of control.  
  
Evil Mutant Flowers Precious watched from her perch. Keiko had begun to sob bitterly so she knocked her out with the hilt of her dagger. Why did things always have to turn violent? "At least I don't have to kill them. My friend mother Nature will." And Mother Nature seemed to be having a great time with them. Hiei had escaped the roots twice only to be caught a third time. Flowers on nearby branches had grown teeth and were shooting from vines to snap at the detectives. Several had developed a taste for Kuwabara already. It was actually pretty funny to watch his fearful expression as he was attacked by what he called "Evil Mutant Flowers". They had already begun sucking Kurama's blood and he'd passed out. "Such a shame. Karasu would have loved to meet him, but then he'd have killed him anyways." "Karasu's dead! Kurama killed him." Shizuru stood up and towered angrily over Li. "You have to stop this! My little brother's gonna die!" "And I should care because...?" Besides he's not dead, I just saw him yesterday." "Liar!" Shizuru yelled. "Enough Precious Li!" Someone interrupted their conversation from even higher in the tree. "There's been a change in plans." "How'd you get here boss?" Li looked up. "This was just a test to see if you were clever enough to carry out an assassination without getting your own hands dirty. I've been doing it for years. I wanted to see if my talents rubbed off on y—"Shizuru cut the man short. "Will you just hurry up and kill the tree before they all die!" She shouted at the stranger who had apparently came out of nowhere. "Chill babe. Alright, go to the top branch and pluck that really nasty red flower. It's the central nervous system. Hurry, foxy down there is losing a lot of blood." Kurama's unconscious moans and Yuusuke's screams and the occasional clang of Hiei's sword against rock hard bark. The flower was easy to spot, but you could hardly call it a flower. Gleaming fangs and a drooling tongue protruded from a ring of blood red petals. "Wow! That's a nasty flower!" she flung her dagger at its center. A sour smelling acid splattered everywhere burning holes in her jeans. She collected the monstrosity and shoved it in her pocket before hopping down. All the tree's violent activities immediately stopped. Atsuko, Keiko, and Yukina cried out in relief and shouted at her son, as Ms.Minamino would have if she had not passed out a long time ago. Each of the detectives (with the exception of Hiei who had escaped) was still held about five feet in the air by a suddenly lifeless root. Li wondered what she would do now that she didn't have to kill the Reikai Tantei.  
Precious' boss fell somewhat gracefully from the tree. He smoothed his hair and his suit before he began to speak with smooth business like eloquence. "I usually enjoy chaos and confusion but in this case I find it absolutely irritating. No one move or speak or one of your lovers really will die. Now listen closely because this situation is not really what it looks like." Hiei completely ignored the man's presence and was in the tree checking in Yukina. This caused a mild irritation in the businessman. "Will you very kindly remove yourselves from that tree?" Hiei helped all of them down. "Let's begin by reviewing the situat—"He stopped short when his eyes fell on the incapacitated and bleeding fox. "Does he need medical attention?" Yukina rushed to Kurama to begin treating him. Li's boss cleared his throat. "My dear employee of many years, Precious Li, kidnapped the following women: Keiko Yukimora, Shizuru Kuwabara, Atsuko Urameshi, Yukina and Ms.Minamino. I assure you it was with no intent of harming them, only of harming you, because I ordered her to." Kuwabara interrupted. "Did you say HER?! Hey, the shrimp said somethin' about a rematch. Does that mean you got your butt kicked by a little girl?" The root that held Kuwabara wrapped itself around his mouth, startling everyone as they had assumed the tree was done for the night. 


	4. I got bored and decided to add a random ...

I got bored and decided to add a random character  
  
Someone clapped in the background, he stepped out from behind the tree. Long raven hair blew past violet eyes on a pale moon face. "Congratulations." Xeroth cleared his throat as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Now that she has passed—"Kurama was gawking in disbelief at a gently smiling Karasu, (who was really much prettier without a mask) "Please stop staring like that and try to pay attention." What I have to say is a lot more interesting than Karasu. Anyways, I never planned on letting her kill you, or releasing her from the contract. Instead I am transferring her to the service of Koenma. It's a loophole. By transferring her to Koenma she is still technically my employee and the terms of the contract are preserved. Also, there are benefits for both Koenma and myself. In exchange for a strong new detective, Koenma will turn a blind eye to the... less than legal activities of my corporation. Does anyone require further explanation?" Kurama was trembling now. He had killed Karasu himself at the Dark Tournament. How was he here? What did he have to so with anything? He lifted a shaky finger at Karasu. "I...I killed you! You're dead! I watched you die!"  
Xeroth shot Karasu a dirty look. "Go away. You're causing more confusion!" Karasu said nothing he waved a pale, spidery hand at Kurama. To add to the rather awkward scene, a toddler appeared out of thin air and Yuusuke immediately began to shout at him. "Koenma! You were in on this! You just let her kidnap them?!"{Koenma just laughed and said, "I don't think this is the time or place to discuss this, I think we could all do with a good nights rest." Unfortunately no one agreed at all. No one would be able to sleep without knowing why Karasu was alive. When the question came up, Xeroth himself was almost at loss for an answer. "I never knew he was supposed to be dead in the first place. Why don't you ask him?" Karasu stepped forward. His smile broadened slightly. Kurama was so pretty in the starlight. He'd liked Kurama a lot... as a fighter that is. And maybe he'd get a second shot at him sometime soon, but not yet. He had other things to do first. Turning to Xeroth he began. "Well in accordance to a contract stating that if a certain person hired to stop another certain person," he eyed Hiei scornfully. "From killing me I would be restored to life and given a very large refund." Xeroth took on an expression of confused anger. Li had not failed to rescue Karasu from Hiei's wrath that night about a while ago, so the contract had been terminated not too long ago. "But she did save you from Hiei!" Karasu smirked. "True, but the contract said clearly, 'If I should die by the hands of a spirit detective..." Xeroth suddenly remembered that day at the Dark Tournament, not too long after Li's mission to delay Hiei and before the contract had been terminated. The match had been between an attractive red head and some creep with a mask. It had been very bloody and for the most part the red head had been getting his tail beat, but in the end the man who now stood before him had died a very gruesome death. That red head had been Kurama the spirit detective. Karasu's contract was written with the purpose of protection from a spirit detective, specifically Hiei, and then he would be restored; however Kurama, also a spirit detective had killed him. 


	5. paycheck

Paycheck  
  
Hiei drew his sword ready to take on all three newcomers. "I guarantee you will stay dead regardless of what paper you signed when I kill you tonight like I should have that night before. And while I'm at it I might as well finish you off as well you irritating brat!" Li snatched her ever-trusty dagger from her belt and stepped in front of her boss ready to defend.  
"Alright! I was afraid I wouldn't get in on any action tonight! Lemme warn you, somethin's gonna get finished tonight but it's sure not me!" She made the first move, dashing at Hiei too fast for any spectators too see. He blocked the attacked and responded with a cruel blow to her stomach knocking her several feet backwards and slamming against the trunk of the tree. Hiei closed in for a quick kill and tried to pin her with his sword on the tree but she lodged her dagger into his gut before he could land what should have been a fatal blow. She removed her dagger to try at a final stab through his heart, meanwhile Karasu slipped off while everyone was watching the fight. "Nobody calls me a brat!" she exclaimed lifting the blade while Hiei was still in shock from the sudden critical wound. The knife came down swiftly but Hiei's sword came up to block it even swifter. There was an earsplitting clash of metal striking metal. Koenma decided this had gone on long enough. "Stop it! Stop it this instant or you're both fired! Hiei! Stop it I mean it! Stop it right now!" He tried to break up the fight. "You're going to have to set aside your differences if you're ever going to work together!" Li did not withdraw until Xeroth commanded her to and she did so reluctantly. "Are you serious, boss. I'm really being transferred to these guys?" "I am very serious, do you have a problem with that?" her employer stated solemnly. "That depends, just how big of a paycheck are we talkin' here?"  
  
WAKE UP Saturday morning or maybe afternoon, Yuusuke rolled over in his bed and looked at his alarm clock. '12:47 pm'. He decided he deserved to go back to sleep at this hour after what had happened last night. From the warm covers of his bed it felt like last night had only been some violent nightmare. Just when Yuusuke thought things were cooling down, Karasu and some other guy showed up saying that that kid who kidnapped Keiko and his mom was going to be working with the spirit detectives. And the next thing he knew Li and Hiei had been about to kill each other. At least Keiko and the others were fine. But what about Li. Koenma had taken her with him when he left. What did he plan on doing with her? And where had Karasu got to? Had he been alive or was the whole thing really a nightmare. How was he supposed to go back to sleep with that on his mind?  
"Well there's only one way to find out." He got dressed and headed for Koenma's palace. His mother snored loudly from her bedroom. She was so tired it was as if she had fought Li herself when in fact she spent most of the time sitting around in a tree.  
Yuusuke laughed to himself as he opened the door. Bright afternoon sunlight penetrated the dark and cluttered household.  
What a night."  
Profile  
"Yo Koenma!"  
The demi-god looked up from his paperwork. One of his detectives was looming over him. What did he want? He must be here to complain about last night. He stood up straight in his cushy swivel chair. "Before you begin to complain about last night, let me remind you that I am your boss and I can do anything I want with you."  
"It's not like that. I gotta question. What are you gonna do with that Li kid." George the big blue ogre stumbled into the office and corrected Yusuke. "Her name is Precious Li."  
Koenma began flipping through the papers on his desk looking for the file on Precious. Got it. Her information was in a thick folder filled with recorded crimes and other information. The first paper was a profile.  
  
Name: Precious Li Gender: Female Age: 20 Hair color: Black Height: 4'11 Species: Hanyou Description: Powerful shape shifter. Ex- thief. Ex con artist. Ex- Burger King employee. Current assassin. May engage in unprovoked attack. Unstable and explosive spirit energy. Aliases: Joe, Suzy, Kotoro, Shay, Kidd, Tantric Charged with murder, kidnapping, grand theft auto, breaking and entering, theft, gambling, drug dealing, and breaking the laws of physics.  
  
Koenma read the profile aloud leaving Yusuke and George dumbfounded. "She did all that?!" they asked in perfect unison. "I swear on my life I was never a drug dealer." The convict strolled casually into the office, to Koenma's distress. Apparently she was supposed to be locked up in a holding cell until Koenma decided what to do with her. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!!" Koenma screamed in a mix of anger and fear. "Chill man. I just thought I'd drop by and ask if you really thought you were gonna keep me locked up in there." The demi god was not at all pleased with this answer. "George! How could you lit this happen? Is our security system so pathetic that a convict can just come waltzing into MY OFFICE!?" Precious took no notice of Koenma and turned her interest to the greasy haired boy she had seen the previous night. "Yo sorry about last night. No hard feelings, right?" she grinned widely and held up two fingers in a peace sign. "After all, this world is made of love and peace!" she laughed as if this were a joke. She really seemed nice enough at the moment, but her records and her behavior last night told a different story. 'But she didn't really have a choice if her boss made her do it. And Hiei started that fight...' Yuusuke thought to himself, contemplating whether Precious Li could ever be a trustworthy person. "Apology accepted. Just don't pull anything like you did last night or I'll have to kick your ass. Got it?" Li nodded, still smiling.  
"Sure thing. Hey, Koenma! What am I supposed to be doing working for you anyways? And how much do I get paid?"  
Koenma had decided that the only possible use for was a spirit detective, but that decision had not really been his. Xeroth had made it sound like they had happily agreed on this arrangement when in fact he threatened to blackmail the junior god if did not accept the deal. What information was being used for blackmail of course was a different story. He resolved to talk later about a salary. After a thorough job description he informed her who she'd be working with.  
"Hold on a minute, so the Swift swordsman( who hates my guts), The legendary Yoko (who was thought to have died about 16 years ago) and a couple of teenage schoolboys are my co-workers?"  
"Yes that's pretty much it." Said Koenma.  
"I've had worse jobs..." 


	6. Sightseeing

Sightseeing After the chat in Koenma's office was done Li announced that she was off to do some sight seeing, and maybe get a cheeseburger. "And if anybody has a problem with it, including you little man," she smirked at Koenma. "Bite me." And with that last remark she departed, leaving Koenma to marvel at her rudeness, and Yuusuke half admiring her. He thought he was the only one who just saw a loud toddler when looking at Koenma. Everyone else seemed to see a god to be feared and respected.  
On his way home Yuusuke saw her again on a crowded sidewalk. Sporting some new sunglasses, a baseball cap and a digital camera, he could have mistaken her for a real tourist if he had not already known who she was. She caught sight of him and snapped a picture of him. "Ooh look! An actual Japanese gang leader!" she approached for a closer shot. She didn't seem to notice the people staring at them until she suddenly shouted for the entire street to hear. "That's right 23rd street, this punk here owns this turf and he'll pound anyone who disagrees!"  
Apparently Li had run into a few other hoods while sight seeing and obtained this information. She asked if Yuusuke was interested in the pictures she'd taken while sightseeing and without waiting for him to answer she told him all about what she had seen in a rapid somewhat high- pitched voice. Yuusuke figured that might have something to do with the trip to the local candy store she had taken at the beginning her self-led tour. Li accompanied Yuusuke on his usually dull walk home and told him about her tour. He learned that in the space of twenty minutes she had accomplished the following while sugar high: Raided several candy stores, assisted his gang in vandalizing gas stations, offended everybody at the Buddhist temples by pointing at Buddha and shouting "Hey who's that big fat bastard supposed to be?" beat the living crap out of his rival gang for telling her she was invading their turf, stolen a brand new digital camera from the incapacitated leader of that gang, astonished the workers at fast food restaurant by offering several large pure gold coins as currency for a cheeseburger (they don't use yen in the Makai apparently), and last but not least, immortalized the image of the feared 'Great Urameshi' with her brand new digital camera. This, needless to say led Yuusuke to conclude that too much sugar can do horrible things to a person's sense of right and wrong.  
She popped another piece of candy in her mouth as they came to Yuusuke's house. "Hey, lemme in. I'm going to apologize to your mom for last night."  
'Huh?' Yuusuke thought to himself. That didn't make much sense. From what he could see, Li was just as bad if not worse, a hoodlum as he was, and people like him did not often just up and decide to apologize, even when they knew they were wrong. Should he even consider letting someone like that into his house. His thoughts were interrupted by a terrified shriek coming from inside the house. He rushed inside to see what was wrong just in time to see his mother whack Li on the head with a frying pan. "Thought you could kidnap me again did you!!!" she whacked Li again. "Well guess what! I'm not falling for that trick again!! Take this!!" she landed another blow on the cowering Li's head. "And that!! You sick kidnapping demon!!" Atsuko continued the assault deaf to Li's pleading with her. Yuusuke was trying to figure out how Li had gotten in so quick without him noticing, his back had been turned for only a second or two. He was also trying to decide whether or not to try and stop his enraged mother from the attack. "Please...ow! Ms.Urameshi. OW!! I just wanted to...Ow! To say..." Li was cowering in a corner ineffectively using her arms to shield herself from the merciless Atsuko. Yuusuke decided he should step in eventually. "Mom! It's okay, she's not here to hurt anyone, she was going to apologize. But I doubt she remembers that because I think you gave her a concussion." Fortunately, Li was not hurt that seriously, however it took a few seconds for her to remember exactly what she was going to say. "Alright...uh...umm. What's your name again? Wait. I remember now, Ms. Urameshi, I would like to apologize for kidnapping you, and making an attempt to kill your son. My boss made me do it, so please don't hit me anymore and put the frying pan down." "Bow." Atsuko commanded. "Huh?" Li obviously did not know too much about Japanese etiquette. "You have to bow when you apologize to someone." Atsuko explained still brandishing the dangerous cooking utensil. Li asked timidly that she put the pan down fearing another blow to the head before she bowed. When she did Atsuko reluctantly accepted the apology and then Li rubbed her head and announced that she was going to go apologize to every one else and get some ice to put on her head.  
"Good luck with that." Yuusuke watched her leave the door still rubbing her head.  
  
Wanna Cookie?  
The apologies went well enough for the most part and now she only had one left, to Hiei. She was still debating on whether or not to go through with it as she searched blindly for him in a thick forest. He hadn't actually gotten hurt, until that fight they had, and he had started that. But then she had kidnapped his beloved sister. Yet Hiei was probably not the type to forgive and forget. Li had just resolved to stop looking for him and start looking for a hotel to stay at before he found her.  
While she began the trip out of the forest a blue jay chirped from the branches of a nearby tree. The forest was otherwise pretty quiet accept for the bird and Li's footsteps. Even after the conclusion that Hiei was not willing to forgive anyone she was having second thoughts, or third thoughts. Maybe it would be best to try for some kind of truce with Hiei; people like him like to take vengeance in the most horrible ways. The words "Hiei" and "Revenge" in the same sentence were enough to make anyone shudder. There were at least a thousand ways he could go about trying to burn her to death. She couldn't die of course, but fire is really painful.  
The blue jay stopped chirping suddenly. 'Weird, they usually slow down before completely stopping." A smell that suggested burnt chicken wafted done from the tree and a singed feather fell lightly to the ground. "Uh-oh..." Li whispered. It seemed that now that she had found Hiei, she felt she should not have come looking for him. It was just like her to go looking for trouble. She looked up to the treetops searching for a dark figure.  
"What are you doing here?" A deep voice spoke from behind her. 'Of course he would be behind me. I think I've seen this in a horror movie.' She thought, turning to face him with slow precaution.  
"He told me you would be here." Li put her friendliest smile. Now she had no choice but to try for a truce. The more she looked at him the more unlikely it seemed, but it was worth a shot.  
"Get lost." Hiei said flatly. Li thought about doing just that for a moment, but decided to follow through with her plan. Besides, Kurama warned her about this. He must know him very well, or maybe he was psychic...  
"He told me you would say that, too."  
"Must I repeat myself?" There wasn't a reason to ask who 'he' was. They both knew only one person could predict him like that. Li remembered the treat she had picked up while raiding a sweet shop during her tour. She extracted a chocolate chip from her pocket. Hiei reacted with a disgusted face as if it were the nastiest thing he had ever seen.  
"Do you expect me to take that?" He spat. What kind of fool did she take him for? For all he knew she was handing him poison. The cookie began to burn in Li's hand. She yelped in pain and dropped it. Then she began to stomp furiously at the ground because the grass had caught fire.  
"Oh come on! Everybody loves chocolate chip!" She rubbed her burned hand sorely. The injury was already healing. "Didn't I tell you to get lost?" What did she want? Hiei asked himself. In most cases Hiei could analyze a situation quickly enough. Li was an assassin. Li had tracked him down and offered him food. It was obviously an attempt to poison him. Yet, if she were as skilled an assassin as her reputation had proclaimed, why would she make such an obvious attempt on his life. That didn't make sense. "I just wanted to talk for a little while," her eyes were wide and innocent, her expression almost hurt, but then it's always the cute innocents looking ones who are really dangerous. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" Hiei asked his expression and tone hinting with suspicion. "Umm... Good afternoon? She was trying to be cute. Typical. She spoke again. "I just wanted to say that I think we got off on the wrong foot, so I'm sorry for kidnapping your sister and I wasn't gonna hurt her and the whole thing wasn't even my fault 'cause my boss made me do it. So don't take anything personally and please don't try and kill me 'cause that would be mean." 'How...interesting...' Hiei thought to himself, trying to figure out how to react to this. No one ever apologized to him because no one ever lived to apologize to him when they did something they should be sorry for. However in his opinion, Li had a lot to be sorry for yet she was still standing right in front of him, asking forgiveness. How very odd... "How do you know Yukina is my sister?" Hiei asked upon realizing this information was meant to be secret. Why would a complete stranger know about such a protected secret? "I am an assassin and a spy, it's my job to know these things." Hiei looked at her with murder in his eyes and an angry glare. He needed no words for Li to understand that he wanted a better explanation. "Uhh...my boss told me," without warning she decided to change the subject. "There was a blue jay singing earlier, until you fried it. Why did you kill the bird Hiei?" Hiei thought this was somewhat random. There was definitely something strange about this girl, but then, neither of their professions had ever really required great conversational skills. So he simply answered. "Birds are irritating."  
"Oh. I have another thing to say. I didn't mean for that little  
encounter we had a while ago to turn violent. I was just doing my job.  
And why did you cut my hair? My hair never grew back. I miss my hair."  
She whined recalling the results of their first bout. Hiei smirked,  
that kind of funny. But he still couldn't let his guard down around  
her. He drew his sword and she took a defensive stance, afraid that  
after all that he was going to attack her again. "Do you see this  
sword?"  
"Yes I do. It's very shiny."  
"This is not just any sword. A wound made by this sword never heals.  
Nothing cut by it ever grows back, unless I want it to. Which is very,  
very seldom."  
That explained a lot more than why Li's hair never grew back. It also  
explained why she was still wearing bandages on the cut he'd made so  
long ago in her side. No doctor she'd been to had any idea how to heal  
it. Stitches just disintegrated no sooner than they touched her flesh  
She was told the wound was cursed and that she would eventually bleed  
to death. However what the doctors did not know was that she couldn't  
die. 


	7. reconsider or an excuse for a makai tour...

Reconsider  
  
Finally I got my next chapter out! Sorry for taking so long if anyone is still reading this. Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.  
  
"Speaking of that, I cut you with this sword the first time I fought you. You should have bled to death by now." referring to the fact that Hiei cut Li in a fight a while ago  
Li was hoping he wouldn't figure that one out. He looked really angry all of the sudden. He must have a very dangerous temper to get mad at someone for still existing. "Well, I'm still here." "Don't tell me the sword had no effect on you!" Hiei had gone through great pains to steal that sword. To find out that it did not work on everybody was a thought he almost could not bear. "Oh it's very effective alright..."and now of course she had to explain why she couldn't die. She was careful to be vague about the details like who wrote the contract binding her to this world or where he might find that person. If Hiei found that out his most probable course of action would be to hunt her boss down, terminate the contract and seek painful revenge on Li. Li's detail lacking explanation was enough to put Hiei in a slightly better mood. It would make anyone feel better to know that they couldn't defeat a little girl because that girl just happened to be immortal, and his sword worked after all. "So no hard feelings right? You aren't going to try and get vengeance on me, or anything are you? Truce?" "I will consider it."  
  
Bad News First, and an excuse to include a tournament in my story "THEY STOLE WHAT????!!!!" Koenma exploded after hearing the bad news. George had walked in his office that morning with good news and bad news. The bad news was that his father's (King Enma's) scepter, which he had been told to look after while he was gone on vacation, was gone, vanished over night. Very bad news indeed. Now George told the good news in a desperate effort to calm the raging pint sized ruler. "But sir the good news—" "This better be really good!" Koenma interrupted. "Week, we know who took it. The Committee, who is in charge of the Makai Tournaments, has it. They are using it as the prize for the next tournament, which starts next week." Koenma sat back in his cushy swivel chair massaging his temples. This was going to be very stressful. He thought back to his team's first tournament, what a load of drama. He could already tell it was going to be weeks before he got good nights sleep. The Committee was very powerful, almost as powerful as King Enma. They could give anyone anything they wished and kill, steal from, or blackmail anyone they wished, and no one could do anything to stop them. No one except for his father, that is. But then if everything went well, his father would never find out about this. "George, when is King Enma scheduled to return?" George scratched his head for a while trying to recall the date. After a long busy day his brain was really scattered. Eventually it came to him. "His highness is scheduled to return in about five weeks, sir." Koenma thought about that for a moment, five weeks was a pretty long time. He might have time to get the scepter. "When does the tournament end?" "In four weeks, sir." 'Excellent' Koenma thought. He would not only get the scepter back, he would have a week left to gloat about it.  
  
Dark Bowl XXXXXXVIII  
Li was thrilled. Her spirit energy was getting harder and harder to contain. Every new and then a jolt of energy would escape and cause the lights to blink.  
Yuusuke had just called to tell her about the coming tournament. Apparently Koenma needed the prize before his dad got back. Bad for Koenma, great for Li. She had always wanted to be in a tournament. She had accompanied Xeroth to every tournament for the last ten years or so. This year it was the Dark Bowl XXXXXXVIII. Xeroth would be so proud.  
She searched her condo for anything she needed to pack. Her boss decided that if she was going to live in the Ningenkai, she should at least be comfortable. The first things to pack were her weapons. She armed herself with her weapon of choice, The Elvin Switch Blade. Forged by the fair folk themselves, the blade at first sight was a gorgeous dagger with blood red jewels adorning its silver hilt. What made it special was that the switch lade could transform itself from a dagger to a number of other types of blades, from dagger to sword, from sword to spear and so on. She had stolen the gorgeous creation from the elves a few years ago.  
After she finished she picked up her phone to call her boss and tell him about the tournament. Xeroth was delighted and said he would be looking forward to attending the tournament. Apparently they were traveling to the tournament via boat, which kind of sucked. Li never really liked the water; it often made her kind of irritable. But that was okay because she would get to spend the trip thinking about all the butt that was going to be kicked when the ride was over.  
  
A can of Whoop  
  
"What're you looking at buddy? You wanna piece of this?!" The rusty old cruiser was crawling with all kinds of demons. These guys came in all different sizes, shapes and colors, from green and skinny to fat and red. All of them shared the anticipation of the coming tournament and the unwavering will to fight. To Li, every last one of them was nothing more than a chance to try a new technique, another face to smash into the pavement, another butt to kick. Yuusuke of course had always had this same mentality.  
"There's gotta be at least a thousand demons on this ship. That's like, a hundred cases of whoop I've gotta open up." He figured as they walked along the crowded deck. There was a breeze picking up and the sky looked uneasy, which matched Li's uneasy mood perfectly. Her father had been a storm demon and had passed that power to Li. However manipulating unstable forces like thunder and lightning was very complicated and she had yet to master completely. One of her goals was to become even more powerful than the late great Suzaku. Kurama called to them from behind. Even in the shouting crowd of monsters on deck he was amazingly easy to spot, with glittering green eyes and crimson locks waving about in the breeze. "There's a— "Yuusuke and Li never got to hear what there was as Kurama was rudely interrupted by a furious demon who happened to be sporting a brilliant shade of tickle- me- pink.  
"HEY WATCH IT PRETTY BOY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU—"The demon was cut off by Yuusuke. "No who do you think you are? A teletubbie?" Dude, I would seriously get a new paintjob if I were you." He and Li broke into hysterical laughter. This comment alone would have been enough to start a huge brawl without Hiei stepping in. But he did step in, as he always did when someone threatened Kurama. The instant his sword was drawn fists were made and other weapons whipped out to begin a brawl with more animosity than every ice hockey fight in the history of ice hockey put together. It was chaos in its most dangerous element. Chaos really irritated Li when she was not the one causing it. Someone once told Li that when you smile the world smiles with you. Unfortunately when she became upset, the world followed suit. The sky darkened and thunder roared. The breeze grew into a howling wind turning the ocean to go wild. Li had decided she had enough of this noise. A huge explosion rocked the ship. Many demons were blown into the sea, the rest were left on their backs or staring in confusion at the cause of the eruption. It was just a little kid with their arms crossed. "Shut up all of you! No one move or this ship is goin' down!" Her aura flared and buzzed with raw electricity, clearly threatening another explosion. Using telepathy she warned the spirit detectives that they night want to go below deck for a while. Then someone sneezed sending everyone into a mad panic. "He's gonna blow!" "Abandon ship!!"  
The explosion obliterated those who did not dive into the crashing waves, and those who tried to swim to shore were electrocuted by a single jolt of lightning that hit the water. Ravenous Makai fish immediately began to feast on the dead and dying as their bodies spasmed violently in the dark scarlet water. 


	8. go fish

Author's note: Who wants to be in the tournament? Tell me about yourself and who you wanna fight! And hurry the tournaments about to start and everybody is ready to fight!  
Go fish  
  
When the S.S Demon Sail reached shore, only five people stepped out of it. Kuwabara was not as comfortable with the mass murder of last night as his four companions. "Did you have to kill them ALL?!" he asked as they checked into the busy hotel where the fighters were staying.0  
"They were only competition. This just gives us a better chance at winning. Besides, those guys were annoying, boat rides are already bad enough without a bunch of stinky morons." She explained before following a bellboy to her room. Kuwabara had figured she would be staying with his sister, and the rest of the girls, but it seemed her boss had arranged for her to stay in a private suite, while he would probably end up sleeping on a couch, listening to Yuusuke snore. Life was so unfair.  
That night as he was playing cards with Yuusuke and losing pathetically he asked, "Hey, Yuusuke, how come our boss is a freakin' demi- god and we're stayin' in the same cruddy room sleepin' on couches, while Li's boss is a dirty businessman and she's in a freakin' suite?"  
Yuusuke shook his head. That's just the way life is. Since when was it fair? He had learned it hardly ever was in the last tournament they had been in. The Makai Tournament had 5,673 rules and it still was not fair.  
"Where are Hiei and Kurama anyways?" Yuusuke asked.  
"I dunno, probably off training somewhere. They never tell anyone where they're going, gotta three?"  
"Go fish."  
  
Blackbird  
  
"Where are they going?" Li watched two figures make their way across the dark hotel lawn. One was short with dark hair and the other taller with long red hair. They were Hiei and Kurama without a doubt. Kurama looked up and stared at her through the window. Not even the bulletproof glass of the window could do much to deter the harshness if Hiei's glare when he followed Kurama's gaze up to the window. The hanyou countered with her trademark innocent smile before closing the velvet curtains.  
"I bet you ten gold pieces she follows us." Hiei placed the bet with his usual confidence and the smirk that came with it.  
"What makes you so sure as to bet so much, Hiei?" They continued into the dark forest outside the hotel. Hiei answered.  
"She was a spy. On duty or not, it is a spy's instinct to investigate suspicious behavior in enemies and especially as allies." A cloud passed over the pale moon, extinguishing the silver moonlight. The two advanced in opaque darkness.  
"Ah, I see. Keep your enemies close and your friends closer."  
"Exactly."  
Li acting completely on instinct pushed the curtains apart and thrust open her window. After stepping out of the terri cotton bath robe (compliments of Makai hotel) she transformed into a small blackbird, figuring that shape shifting was the best way to get away with this. She couldn't risk Kurama catching her scent.  
In a flutter of wings she departed to soar into the shadows of the forest on wings as dark as the night itself.  
  
Ten gold pieces  
"You owe me ten gold pieces Hiei, Li is nowhere near here." Kurama and Hiei had reached the shore at the edge of the forest. The moon's silver image glittered on the sea. The night was so beautifully quiet, save for the gentle sounds of the calming sea. Kurama had lead Hiei out here to talk for a while, or maybe just admire the starlit sea.  
"You never agreed to the bet. Besides, how do you know she isn't here?" Kurama laughed slightly, in the last tournament their situation was constantly grim and hopeless, not to mention their moods darkened by Genkai's death, so laughing had been a rare pleasure. But now their position was not as hopeless; they had a relatively good chance and a new teammate with great potential.  
"The wind blows from behind us. If she is following I would have caught her scent."  
"Hn."  
Hiei and Kurama discussed various subjects that night from memories to Kuwabara's training sessions. After all, a team is only as good as its weakest member. Still a rather depressing fact for team Urameshi. S little bird listened carefully to the conversation.  
"Hiei, are short billed blackbirds native to this part of the Makai?"  
"No there are no songbirds, just gulls."  
"Then..." They had both caught sight of a small blackbird in a nearby branch. "Aha! That is no bird. That is a little spy who has just been caught. Now you owe me ten gold pieces."  
'Crap!' thought the little creature that was not a bird.  
  
Yay! Another chapter done, though I doubt anyone's reading it. Please review me! 


	9. Team Risho Yoko Revealed He's not a frea...

Team Roshi ( sorry I took so long. Technical difficulties. But now my  
computer loves me again, so I'm back! -) "Welcome to the Dark Bowl XXXXXXVIII! I'm you're referee Koto and I hope you enjoy this years tournament! The winning team will receive THE KING ENMA"S SCEPR! So enough talk and LET'S GET READY TO RRRRUUMMMBLLLE!!!!"  
Thousands of demons cheered and screamed almost shaking the stadium. Xeroth, head of Xeroth corp., was nowhere to be found in this chaos, but sat in an air-conditioned private box over looking the crowded stadium. Koenma sat in a box on the opposite side in a state of anxious panic while Xeroth relaxed in a state of excited pleasure like a kid at a baseball game. Koenma was more like that kid who had placed more money than he had on a bet for the wrong team.  
"First up, Team Roshi versus team Karo! Ready...GO!!"  
The first match was between a skinny goblin type creature and a lovely, yet dangerous looking girl with raven hair and stunning bright eyes. She stepped into the sword with her head held high in a superior type of confidence as if to show that her opponent was grossly inferior. No sooner than she drew her weapon, a long glittering blade that flashed various colors in the sunlight like a polished opal, Li gasped and grinned. She knew this girl. She was none other than the Phoenix Warrior, a good friend of Li's. She flashed a quick smile at her before turning back to her opponent. 'I'll see you after I kill this sucker, Li.' She used telepathy to communicate with her old friend.  
The Goblin made the first move, leaping at The Warrior in a wild rage snatching at her with long dagger-like claws. She knocked it backwards to send it soaring through the air with the blunt edge of her glorious sword. It hit the cement with a sickening crack and a pained shriek. It struggled to its feet, red eyes burning with renewed fury. The infamous Phoenix Warrior returned the glare with equal fierceness. Her stomach turned in disgust and she grimaced; goblins are such vile creatures with their warts and scaly vomit- green skin.  
"Ughh, God you're ugly. I don't even want to soil my sword with your blood, its probably not even red." She complained and the goblin that was apparently incredibly offended lunged at his enemy a second time, this time striking her across the head with an iron hard claw. She returned this attack with a club to the head with the jewel encrusted hilt of her sword and followed up with a flurry of punches to the vomit- colored groin. The Goblin dodged the last punch and jumped behind The Warrior to catch her in the middle of the back with a savage kick.  
The Phoenix Warrior reacted with a shriek that was more angry than pained. She spun around with her sword just in time to cleave the goblins head clear off its ugly neck. The decapitated head flew several feet through the air dropping a shower of oil black blood and landing with a sickening splat of dark fluid. The body dropped dramatically to its knees and then to the ground in an amazingly delayed reaction.  
Koto skipped over to the victor who was speckled with the black blood of her victim. She raised her hand up in and shouted for the whole stadium to hear, "AND THE WINNER IS THE MYSTERIOUS PHEONIX WARRIOR!!!! Great job, we really love decapitations here, isn't that right everybody?"  
The crowd roared enthusiastically confirming their sensational bloodlust. Kuwabara shuddered, he did not regret the violent death of the goblin but the sight of beheading was sure to give him nightmares for a week. Then in attempt to clear the thought from his mind, he thought of a question.  
"Hey, why is that Phoenix Warrior chick so mysterious anyways?" Li giggled and answered. "Because nobody knows her real name, except for me, and I'm sworn to secrecy. Heehee..."  
Team Risho completely mutilated their opposing team, team karo. The team featured Risho (of course), Gama, Jin, The Pheonix Warrior, a young kitsune named Ketsu and none other than Touya the Ice Prince himself. All of them won brutal victories against their opponents and in the end of it all; they left only cracked cement and bloody carcasses. Team Karo met its demise within an hour after The Phoenix Warriors success. Koto as well as anyone around with any sense at all in their demonic heads predicted great matches from this team.  
  
Yoko Revealed!  
Also, He's not a freakin' Pansy  
  
Next, Kurama from Team Urameshi versus Ketsu of Team Risho! Ready... GO!"  
Kurama's first move of course was to unleash his signature Rose Whip. And just like that, every young lady in the stadium swore they were in love.  
Ketsu unsheathed a long slender sword from his robes. Both opponents took on an offensive stance. "Yoko! Why do you hide in this pathetic human flesh?"  
"I do not hide. You know this. Why ask such a question Ketsu?"  
"Because I could not believe the fate of a great legend such as yourself could ever be so. I cannot believe I actually looked up to you as a child. Show yourself! I wish to fight the spirit fox Yoko! Not his pansy human disguise!"  
As you wish, Ketsu." Shuuichi made the breathtaking transformation into Yoko. Koto did not know what to do with herself.  
"Is he just gonna stand there and take that? That guy just called him a freakin' pansy!" Li complained from the sidelines. "Kurama, in so many ways, is a pansy. He just happens to be a good fighter." Yuusuke responded. Not even Hiei could deny it. Kurama was the only one of them who could just take an insult and not utter an equally offensive comeback, except Kuwabara. But that was because Kuwabara was just too stupid to make up a good comeback.  
Neither Kitsune seemed to have much of an advantage. For every thorn that pierced Ketsu, a new slash appeared on Kurama. For some time Yoko and Ketsu seemed to dart about each other in a violently powerful dance of cold steel and thorns. Yoko's golden eyes and Ketsu's sapphire ones stayed locked together. And all of a sudden in a mighty blow that Ketsu seemed to throw all his heart and soul into, he managed to cut Kurama's whip almost down to the kitsune's fist. The vine fell to the ground and seemed to writhe for a while like a snake after its head has been severed. Yoko leaped backwards, his silver hair flying, and gasped in surprise. His vine whip could cut through anything, metal, rock, even diamond! How could Ketsu have possibly managed to slice it?  
Ketsu attacked the unarmed Yoko with an impossibly fast series of blows with his blade. Yoko countered what he could with his claws and tail and though he got a few hits in, Ketsu still had an overwhelming advantage for the moment. The enraged fox began to scream at him.  
"Damn you Yoko! You have disobeyed the eleventh commandment, the law of thieves, DON'T GET CAUGHT!!! NOW DIE FOR IT!!"  
He sank his blade into Yoko's chiseled abdomen and drew it out just as quick to see Yoko's blood dripping from his sword. Yoko fell to his knees, his silver hair falling over his agonized face, and a suspenseful silence enveloped the stadium. A lot of the demons loved nothing more than to hear the raspy sorrow of a last breath, but to everyone's surprise he laughed. It was the low, rattling kind of snicker that w heard with a dying joke.  
"Hehehe... You shouldn't get so emotional during battles... Ketsu." He struggled to his feet and brushed his hair from his face to reveal a sadistic smile with blood running down his chin and soaking his formerly bleach white robe. Ketsu growled and lifted his dripping sword.  
"Do I really have to stab you again or would you rather bleed to death slowly?" Ketsu questioned, ignoring Yoko's previous statement like the meaningless babble of a dying madman. Yoko answered.  
"I am afraid you won't be able to." Before Ketsu could ask what he meant by this it was too late. He felt his limbs freeze and stiffen. His veins bulged and coursed with some unknown poison that and rushed to his heart. He was stricken with a shocking agony but he could not even writhe or struggle. Even his vocal cords were sadly unable to produce an anguished shriek.  
"You especially should not get so emotional with your mouth wide open. I don't suppose you want to know what slipped in while you were so busy preaching that ridiculous nonsense about the eleventh commandment at me?" Ketsu collapsed, his tresses falling in a golden rain. He lay paralyzed on the ground with azure eyes unblinking, staring up at Yoko, his childhood hero.  
"Now you have felt the power of Yoko Kurama, are you satisfied?"  
"Uhhnn..."  
"I thought so." Yoko smirked.  
"And by the way, I'm not a pansy." 


	10. some match

Some Match Yoko shifted back into the red haired Shuuichi and left the ring to be treated by Botan. Ketsu was carried back to the sidelines by Risho and Gama. Koto skipped to the middle of the ring to announce the next match.  
"Match two of Team Roshi versus team Urameshi! The Phoenix Warrior versus..." the warrior stretched a long slender finger towards the only other girl who happened to fighting that day, Li. The hanyou looked around as if she really thought the other girl was pointing at someone else in a mock surprised sort of way. She grinned and stepped forward.  
"The Phoenix Warrior versus Precious Li!" Koto finished her sentence and the two said fighters entered the ring. Li whipped out her favorite blade and twirled it around a couple times. It was a habit similar to that quick swishy move Hiei does when he sheathes his sword. She now wore the over confident mischievous smirk she wore when she knew she was in for some fun.  
The Phoenix Warrior drew her gorgeous colorful, yet slightly blood stained blade and smiled at her opponent. "Long time no see, Li."  
"Same for you old buddy. Sorry I didn't get to chat with ya before this, so don't take it personal when I kick your butt, kay?"  
"Hahaha! We both know who's getting their butt kicked today and it's definitely not me. I'm gonna burn you to a crisp."  
"Not if I electrocute you first! I've got some killer thunder moves now!"  
Koto ended the conversation and began the match. "Ready... GO!!"  
Li transformed her switchblade into a sword that was slightly longer than the Warrior's. She dashed at the Warrior, aiming for crippling a slash to her leg.  
'This ought to slow you down a bit' she sliced at her opponents left leg, but her blade was blocked by her opponent's. The Warrior raised her sword high and brought it down with bone shattering force upon Li, knocking her clear across the ring. Li cracked the cement where she landed and was down for a count of five seconds before she recovered. She dusted herself off and glared straight into The Phoenix Warrior's turquoise eyes.  
"Ouchies."  
"Ouchies!? I knock you across the freaking ring and all you have to say is ouchies!?"  
"Yeah, I said ouchies, 'cause that hurt a lot. And now, my friend, it's on."  
Li raised her sword so that it pointed straight into the air at the darkening sky and pointed her finger at her foe. Thunder roared and shook the stadium. Her sword acted as a conductor and in an amazing display a bolt of lightning struck it. The lightning did not go away but seemed to be a continuous flow of energy from the sky. The sword grew brighter with each second until it became a blinding shaft of raw energy.  
The Warrior raised her sword and shouted. "FIRE SWORD BLAAAZZZE!!!!!!" Instantly her weapon burst into angry red flames. Li wasted no time in beginning the battle.  
"Raikou Cannon!" a bright ball of electric energy blasted from the tip of her blade at The Warrior. She jumped high in he air to dodge the attack but the ball followed her up. When she hit the ground the electric orb came crashing sown as well and it barely missed her. The orb continued to chase her and she ran her fastest in a full circle. Her sword dragged against the ground and traced a ring of fire that encircled both fighters. Eventually the orb caught up with her and exploded on contact. She was knocked to the ground and writhed in the indescribable pain one experiences when hit by millions of jolts of pure electricity.  
Li approached her body, confident that she had just won this match, and looked down upon the thrashing figure with her dazzling blade raised and said, "Now, who's getting their butt kicked?" She brought down the blade aiming for the shoulder so she wouldn't kill her old friend, but then The Warrior somehow managed despite the unbelievable pain and limited control of her nervous system blocked the sword with her own fiery one.  
"You are!" She knocked Li's sword away and got up, still shaking. Li stepped back as she felt her friend's angry ki rising to dangerous heights. She had felt it get like this in really intense battles. Now they both stood facing each other in a ring of fire that had grown so high the audience could not see a thing through it. "Hey, what's up with the ring of fire?" Li asked looking at the blazing inferno that surrounded them. The Phoenix Warrior explained that her sword had traced it while she was running. "Wow, it's like being in a cool action movie isn't it?" The Warrior commented. "Yeah, or maybe some weird anime fan fic. I saw this in an anime once." "Li, you talk too much during battles, I think its time too shut you up now." She laughed and dashed at Li with her sword and Li blocked and countered with a slash at her arm and The Warrior countered, and this went on and on until in a freak accident they landed hits on each other at the same time. Li was struck through her stomach and The Warrior through the shoulder. Both lay on their backs screaming. "Aww man... That's not the first time this has happened..." Li complained remembering the time Hiei burned a hole in her stomach. "Owww... how many times do you have to electrocute me like that? I'll get you!" The Phoenix Warrior jumped to her feet. For a second go and the sword fight began once more. Eventually, because of all the jolts in Li's sword and the scorching heat of The Warrior's sword both of their weapons were damaged beyond further use. Li tossed the Elvin Switch blade to the side as it had just about melted to the hilt. The Phoenix Warrior did the same. "I guess it's time to kick this up a notch huh?" Li said and summoned two electric orbs in both her hands. The Phoenix (I got tired of calling her warrior okay?) summoned two fireballs and they sprinted at each other at a startling speed. The Phoenix warrior landed a blazing fist on Li's stomach causing her to skid towards the firewall but she stopped just in time. Li responded with a flurry of super charged punches and kicks on her opponent. The Warrior grabbed her fist and held it in place to stop a hit to her nose. Li screamed as her wrist burned in the fiery grip. She sent a wave of electricity through her body and the warrior was forced to release her. Now a furious, slugfest took place in the ring of fire. And Li's Fist connected with The Warriors jaw and the warrior's fist connected with Li'sjaw and other places that received third degree burns an uncountable number of times. Within five minutes both fighters were a complete wreck and totally exhausted. Li was covered in burns that were struggling to heal and her clothes had holes in them and were singed badly. The Phoenix warrior was in no better shape. Her hair was damaged and she was still trembling from the countless electric attacks, not to mention she had a pretty bad shiner from when Li got a lucky shot at her eye. Her once blazing fists dimmed and the electricity finally ran out on Li. "What, are your batteries finally dead?" she joked. "Are you kidding, the energizer bunny's got nothin' on me. I just keep goin' and goin' and goin' and go—"The Warrior cut her off. "Enough! Stop bluffing. We're both exhausted and we don't have much energy left. You can either drop out now or we'll call it a draw." Li straightened herself up a bit and brushed her hair out he eyes. The fire roared louder than ever. Li smirked her most sinister of smirks and said. "Speak for yourself, Kelly. I've got plenty of energy left." Li held her hands with her fingers curled into a sort of cage and sparks of electric energy shot from the palms and grew into an orb. The orb continued to grow until it was about twice the size of a beach ball. "Well if you're going to be like that, I happen to have a little something stashed away just in case as well." The Phoenix warrior did a similar move and created a great ball of fire ( hey, great balls of fire! Hahaha) around the same size as Li's electric orb. The two held their last weapons in anticipation. In the stands Shizuru warned Keiko in the others to take cover and they hid under their chairs. "And now ladies and gentlemen, the Grand Finale!" declared Li as both girls shot their brilliant last defenses at each other to clash. The two orbs met with an earsplitting sound that was like a cross between thunder and the crackling roar of fire. And then the two merged into one ball of blinding electric fire and hovered above the ring for a few glorious moments before bursting into the biggest explosion that would ever take place in that stadium. The eruption was deafening and the whole place was filled with this impossibly bright light. Some of the lower class demons just evaporated and plenty more were blown out of their seats. A gigantic mushroom cloud loomed over the stadium and the sky was torn with lightning and great balls of fire (Ha! Great balls of fire again! Heehee) fell from the sky as if they were being hurled down by furious angels to punish the demons below. It was like Hiroshima all over again.  
When the explosion was over the ring of fire shrank into a smoldering circle of ash to reveal to what was left of the audience (most of them had fled by now) two burned figures laying unconscious into the center of the ring. Neither showed any signs of waking anytime soon, but regardless Koto counted. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten! Well it looks like this is a draw folks! No points for anyone." The teams on the sidelines straightened out of that curled up position they teach kids in tornado and bomb drills. Both sides looked out in astonishment at their incapacitated teammates. Kuwabara refused to come out of his duck-and-cover position. "Oh God Nooo!Itwas the Americans wasn't it! Why oh why did we invent nuclear weapons?" Yuusuke kicked him and told him the fight was over. Hiei went to the middle of the badly damaged ring to pick up Li. Touya went at the same time to retrieve his own teammate. The ice prince looked at Hiei a moment and smiled. "That was some match, eh?"  
  
Themagnificentsupershay: Boy, that took forever! Whaddya think Bob? Bob: huh, what? Why'd you wake me up? Themagnificentsupershay: What?! You weren't listening! whacks bob on the head Bob: oww, violence is not the answer. Themagnificentsupershay: If you had been listening to my story you would know that violence IS in fact the answer. Remember that kids. sighs my own imaginary friend doesn't listen to me. But hopefully, you guys will! Tell me what you think. And who should the next fights be between? Tell me! Here at shay's imagination inc., we really care what you, the audience thinks. winks 


	11. Jin vs Yuusuke: Reamtch!

Another round, here we go, lets see... how about Yuusuke vs. Jin? Rematch of the century! whoops and cheers in background any objections? Didn't think so. If anyone's got suggestions, I'm listening. So here is the next round of the tournament. I'll be sure to make it real violent, maybe bloody. Please enjoy and give me feedback! -Shay & Not Very Silent Bob  
  
Koto announced the next match with her usual perky enthusiasm. "Jin, the wind master Versus Yuusuke Urameshi!" A horned demon with flaming red hair stumbled into the ring with a mile wide grin. "Aye, Urameshi, I been lookin' forward to a rematch for some time now and I warn ya I'm a lookin' to win this time around." Jin chuckled warm-heartedly. Yuusuke walked up to the ring smiling excitedly. "Yeah well look all you want but I don't think you'll find anything but my fist, buddy." Koto started the match. "Ready...GO!"  
  
Yuusuke started things off with a quick dash at Jin and a few punches to the stomach. Jin escaped the attack leaping into the air to somersault behind Yuusuke. "Are ya tryin' ta make me lose my ale? Id be a cryin' shame for sure, I've got a good buzz goin' an everythin'." Jin socked Yuusuke square in the nose knocking him a few feet away but he stayed on his feet. He wiped a trickle of blood from his nose. "Are you telling me you're drunk!?" He sprinted towards Jin to return the sock in the nose with something a bit stronger, but He dodged it and hovered a few feet above Yuusuke. "Now you lookie here lad, an Irishman is never drunk as long as he can hold onto one blade of grass and not fall off the face of the earth."  
"Whatever, now get back down here so I can kick your wasted a$$!"  
Jin did the exact opposite and shot into the sky like a red haired firecracker. He did a few loopy loops while Yuusuke shouted and cursed him from below before summoning a whirling wind around his arms and began to cackle.  
"Aww, not again!" "Haaahahaha! There's no need to fear the wind if your haystacks are tied down, Urameshi! Hahaaahahaha!!!" He came down with a swoop and Yuusuke wondered what the hell Jin could possibly mean by his haystacks being tied down. He decided to dodge Jin's attack but he knew Jin was certain to catch up to him as he soared on his powerful winds. Yuusuke swung around resolving to shoot him out of the air. However when he turned around Jin had already hit the ground with a loud crash by mistake and lay giggling on the concrete. "Heeheeehee! I forgot Never to drink and fly! Heehee!" He stood up a looking dizzy and began to summon a tornado fist. His shirt rippled and his hair flew about his face. "You're gettin' slow Urameshi, better to've hit me while I was down, eh?" Yuusuke stood his ground and clenched his teeth, not sure of what to do. Jin's tornado fist blasted him clear out the ring last time. He drew his spirit gun and filled it with as much energy as he could before Jin realized what was going on. Hopefully whatever the heck he'd been drinking would slow down his reaction time a bit. Sure enough, before you could say "Happy St.Patricks Day" Jin was hit by a somewhat half a$$ed spirit gun and flat on his back. Yuusuke dashed over to him to finish him off while he was down proving that he was not getting slow at all. Yuusuke connected his foot with the demon's stomach before he could try to get up. He continued to kick him in the stomach savagely and gave him a few powerful punches on the jaw. All the while screaming at him. "What the heck were you thinking!? You fought me before, lost and then fight me again drunk off your a$$ and expect to win! That's just insulting! Downright insulting!" When he finished chastising Jin for his drinking habits and kicking the crap out of him. He stepped back to admire his work. Jin was black and blue all over and didn't look like he was in any shape to get up. He spit out a bloody tooth. "Aww , now don't be so cruel I only had one or maybe two, alright six but I'm only tipsy! Besides, Chuu can pull it off, why couldn't I?" He struggled to get up and found himself unable to lift his head off the ground for more than a second. When Koto began the ten count he called up a sudden but powerful gust of wind to knock his opponent down. Yuusuke got up quickly and laughed at Jin. "Ha! It'll take more than that to keep me down, Jin. You should know that by now." "Yeah, I know, but I'll be damned if I'd let you stand over me yappin' like that." Another gust of wind blew Yuusuke down. And the Reikai Tantei was blow down and got up several times before the ten count was over. Jin laughed softly. "Heheh. Its only God can make a racehorse out of a jackass and it seems only Genkai can make a jackass into a champ. Well done. I think Ill take a little nap now, nighty-night." Jin passed out.  
"And the winner is Yuusuke Urameshi!" Koto raised Yuusuke's arm proclaiming him the winner.  
"Did he just call me a jacka$$?!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- That fight didn't completely suck did it? Should I bother with the tournament fights or get back to my plot. I had a really good one lined up too. What do you guys think? Please some one answer! Somebody Anybody?! Also Bob and I would like to give our deepest apologies to any Irish people or people of Irish descent for the shameless stereotyping. Concerning Jin. 


End file.
